cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Octavian
|connectedresources = }} Nation Information Octavian is tiny, under developed, and new nation at 3 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Octavian work diligently to produce Uranium and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Octavian will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Octavian has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Octavian allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Octavian believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Octavian will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The War of Battlasia Legend has it that Octavian was founded by a badger with a bunch of animals. They went to an island where they all created countries for a game. Octavian was the most northern, but after watching everyone else make countries, it wanted to have the whole island, and so began to conquer each country, one by one. First, Octavian conquered the first two countries immediatley south of it: West Ala-Blake and East Ala-Blake. These two countries were in the heat of a great battle when Octvian conquered it. Next, there were three coutries immediatley south of them: Monke, France II and Andraz. These were what was called, Stupidilazia, and were some of Octavian's best friends. They were not too hard to conquer. After, Octavian moved south-west to, what was called, Besfrenasia. Two countries were part of it: Theodoria and Benthartonomikiania. These were the bets of the friends, but they fell easily to Octavian. Then, Octavian moved east to get the Bunnylands: Cassiny and Chokland. These were some of the most popular countries, and so the battles went on for hours. Moving onto the South-West, were Enfanta and The Republic of Cranios. The Republic of Cranios was hardest to conquer as it's technology was through the roof. But Octavian did it. Then there was lastly the South-East: The ULG (United Lands of Gretina) and The Kingdom of Cranios. They fell easily since they were owned by girls. Afterwards, the island was left. The war games were over. The Battlasia War After Octavian had left and all the other leaders, the countries try to build up again. But it was quite a shock. Octavian was bored. Monke had the best economy. Andraz had the best business in addictives. France II was uninhabited. West and East Ala-Blake ahd joined once again to be Ala-Blake. Benthartonomikiania was in economical trouble. Theodoria's rulers were arguing. Cassiny and Chokland had created an alliance named the Bunnyland Alliance. ULG was smaller than it ever was. Enfanta was in deep civil war. The Kingdom and Cranios and The Republic of Cranios had lost each other's trust. Everyone was unstable. They needed more land. And so, Benthartonomikiania created an alliance with Monke and Andraz. The Bunnyland Alliance invited Ala-Blake and it accepted. But with all these alliances, they were backed up with each other to conquer land. It just needed a spark. And so that's when the ULG (Now known as Gretina) attacked. To be continued... The Reconstitution When a new constitution was written up, the new Octvian sprang into action. A new flag was flying: The Silver Star. But the leader wanted more. He wanted an empire... Category:Assembly Chairmen of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization